A Good Bad Idea
by p-sama7
Summary: After the 'Nero Incident' the crew of the Enterprise is forced on 'shore leave' while Star Fleet figures out what it is going to do with it's new heroes. McCoy finds himself in Georgia with an unexpected guest. Scones centric.
1. It Started With Shore Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its properties. I just like to write fanfiction.

This is an idea that I have been messing with since the movie came out. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy is my favorite character, whether in the 'Reboot' movie or in the Original Series…I just love grumpy doctors. Anyway this story is basically about Scotty and McCoy becoming friends, experiencing the exciting adventure of their five year mission and of course, becoming something more.

**WARNING: This story is Scotty/Bones (just not yet)**

Story will be rated 'T' for now, haven't decided about the smut yet.

No point in trying to explain anything further…I think. Hope everyone enjoys it as I am very happy to finally be putting it online!

Enjoy

OOO

Chapter One: It Started With Shore Leave

OOO

The first time Scotty got his hands on an engine he was of the wee age of five and he had burned his hands so bad that he had been hospitalized for a few days. His father had been pissed that the small child had messed with his newly acquired hovercraft but his mother had laughed most of the way to the emergency room because even though Scotty had tear streaks down both his round cheeks the small child had the biggest smile and a look of wonder in his brown eyes as he stared at his wrapped up hands.

The first time Scotty was able to build an engine by himself he was eleven, scrawny, and had ridiculous red curls, so when he presented his engine, a way to make small hover-scooter faster without draining the energy as freely as the older models allowed, it was no surprise to the young boy that his ideas were hard to take seriously. But after the presentation Scotty was rewarded pats on the back, invitations to several renowned intermediate schools and his first taste of glorious scotch, given to him by his dad who was very proud of his son.

The first time Scotty saw a starship he knew he was willing to do whatever it took to get his hands on one of her engines and that was the thought that made Scotty pursue his future career in space travel. At the age of nineteen he enrolled at Starfleet, became first of his class and it wasn't long before he found himself on a ship, nothing fancy like a starship, but she was his baby none the less.

Life had never been particularly hard for Scotty; he knew that, things just came easy for the young man. He could not only understand the most advanced theories when it came to transporter or engine mechanics but he was able to implement most of them. He was a genius and a lot of people hated him, okay that was a lie and a bad one at that…..the fact is that every lad or lass Scotty came into contact to just seemed to love him.

Hell Scotty would probably be friends with himself and that was a lot more than other people could say about their own personalities.

Really, who was he to judge people?

Now drinks on the other hand. He could judge a good drink.

In fact, now that he thought about, that's how everything started! He had gone out with a few mates…….okay fine, he stumbled into a nearby pub that just happened to contain a good bit of Starfleet cadets inside, but then they were mates, because really everyone was a friend to Scotty. And one of those cadets must have been drunk because the young idiot had the audacity to question Scotty on the relative physics!

Relative physics!

Scotty might admit that he had already had his buttons pushed on that subject earlier that day because of that old Admiral Archer. So what if Scotty was the admiral's aide for Archer's class on advanced relativistic mechanics? The fact was that the old man challenged Scotty on his theory and now some cadet was blatantly mocking Scotty and what was a Scotsman to do?

Prove the lad wrong of course!

And then Scotty realized that he probably shouldn't drink and theorize at the same time because the next thing he knew he was placing Admiral Archer's prized beagle on a homemade transporter pad he had made in his dorm room and then…..

He really did feel bad about that.

And then the snow came, that outpost of Delta Vega had to be the worst punishment Admiral Archer could come up with because if it hadn't been for Keenser, Scotty was sure he would have gone mad. Maybe he already had gone mad.

He thought he was hallucinating Keenser half the time.

Six months of cold, poorly fed hell and then some old Vulcan time traveler with his blue eyed pretty boy punching bag come waltzing in as if they knew him, well the Vulcan did anyway. And suddenly Scotty was beaming onto the starship Enterprise, ENTERPRISE! Not only was he beaming onto the most state of the art ship that Starfleet had to offer but he was beaming on with his own equation of transwarp beaming! His own equation!

He was right!

And that felt bloody fuckin' brilliant.

Sure he might have died if Kirk hadn't gotten him out of that water tube but he was alive, and mighty glad to be at that. And everything was moving so fast, the Captain of the starship attacking Kirk and then Kirk suddenly becoming Captain. They were going to fight this weird super powerful Romulan ship with this young crew and its new captain who was really nothing more than a cadet with wicked way of thinking.

"You!"

Scotty turned to see a rather irritated looking man pointing at him. He smiled brightly as he toweled off the top of his hair, glad to have a dry uniform but uncertain as to why he was suddenly on the receiving end of a rather nasty glare.

"Yes?" Scotty's smile faltering a bit as the man walked up to him.

"Have you been by medical bay for your inspection yet?" Scotty turned his head slightly to see if Kirk was around for some support but it seemed that the young 'acting' captain was in a rather serious discussion with the helmsman and navigator.

"Uh, no, no Ah havun't." Scotty didn't have time to say anything more than that before the angry man grabbed his arm and started shoving towards the lift.

"Jim! I'm taking your new friend to the medical bay to make sure he didn't bring some infectious disease, not that you care about protocol or about bringing strange things onto the ship…." By the end of the sentence the man was more mumbling to himself than anything but Scotty heard.

"Hey, that's a bit offensive don't yeh think?" Scotty frowned at the other man before he smiled as he received a glare. "Ah'm Montgomery Scott, friends call me Scotty."

"McCoy…._Doctor_ Leonard McCoy." The doctor part sounding like a load a baggage he was being forced to throw in front of his name. A thick silence filled the lift after the Doctor finished speaking, almost as if the other man had the ability to silence everyone around him.

Scotty bounced on the balls of his feet and opened his mouth to say something before the doors opened and he was being shoved towards the medical bay. Scotty decided to just let himself be led by the dark haired man and take in the surroundings as he passed. The ship itself was remarkably bright everywhere, not just on the bridge and Scotty got to wondering what kind of power system they had set up in engineering; he should have gotten a better look while he was down there.

They both paused for a split second so that the medical bay doors could open and Scotty noticed a rather hack job effort at some of the wall panels but before he could spare a thought of going over there and fixing them he was suddenly shoved on top of a check up table and then there was a beeping device in his face while the doctor held onto a PADD with the readings.

When had the doctor even grabbed those things?

"So is it always this exciting?" Scotty smiled again when the doctor's eyes met his.

"If by exciting you mean the countless loss lives and a whole world destroyed and wonder boy up there trying to save us all by attacking the bad guy then….." Scotty's smile faltered as the Doctor gave him a tired look. "I would like to welcome you to the Enterprise, for however long she still exists."

There was a light whooshing noise next to Scotty; he almost didn't notice it as he stared at the doctor in a state between confusion and curiosity. He turned his head to see the doctor throw away the now empty container that was in the hypo Scotty just received.

"Whut was that?" Scotty rubbed his arm despite the fact that he wouldn't have even noticed the shot if he hadn't heard it.

"You check out fine." The doctor turned to a nurse and handed her the PADD he had on Scotty before he turned and left the medical bay. Scotty had to hop on his feet quick in order to follow the man out.

"Yeh move fast!" Scotty smiled again and he barely made it inside the lift before they started moving up again. The good doctor rolled his eyes at the red head and Scotty couldn't help but smile even brighter.

He didn't know what it was, but he liked this man.

It seemed like only seconds before the doctor was arguing with the captain and then suddenly this Russian kid….seventeen was it?, was spouting off this idea that well, quite frankly made a lot more sense to Scotty than he thought it would. And then they were hiding in one of Jupiter's moons before Scotty transported Kirk and Spock off the ship and then the galaxy was saved from time traveling Romulans.

Okay, there might have been a wee bit more than that but all that matters in the end is that the good guys won right?

Right.

Scotty stumbled back onto the nearest support beam down in engineering as he felt the ship surge forward from the explosion by the cores. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding as he realized that the ship was no longer in danger of the black hole. He glanced around engineering and saw a few of his crewmates had been knock around in the turbulence, hurrying over to make sure they okay.

"Attention crew…" The only word that could describe that tone of voice was utterly relieved. "…this is the captain, we're heading home on impulse power so if anyone needs medical treatment then please make your way to medical bay now. Kirk out."

"Thank god…." A young engineer said next to Scotty as he got off from the ground before he smiled at the older man, there was blood on the kid's forehead and he wobbled on his feet. "I thought for a second he was going to demand more from the ship…"

"Aye." Scotty hooked an arm around the young man's back for support as he slowly walked the engineer towards the stairs, this one needed medical treatment. "No worries lad, the captain knows not to push her too hard after she's been tossed around. Now let's get yeh to the good doctor before that bump on yeh'r head gets worse."

"Aye sir." And with that Scotty helped the young man up the stairs and to the lift.

He learned that the young man had been a cadet at the beginning of this mission and through the attacks had ended up being one of the highest ranking engineers that survived, and that was just due to his scores at Star Fleet. Apparently cadet Leslie, as Scotty learned his name, was experienced in every field of study involving the duties of running a starship.

"I want to know it all…" The dirty blond cadet smiled as they made it to the medical bay, the doors now permanently open to make the traffic easier.

"Well get that head of yeh'rs looked at and then maybe ah'll show yeh some cool tricks in the transporter room." Scotty was happy he finally received a small smile from the engineer before he passes him off to a blond nurse who smiled pleasantly even though she looked like she had seen better days.

Scotty figured she probably had.

"GODDAMIT!" Scotty jumped slightly as he saw the doctor kick some medical equipment across the medical bay, none of the medical staff even flinched as they continued working on their own patients.

Scotty watched the doctor rip off his gloves and throw them away in the waste bin before disappearing behind another opening next to the medical bay. The engineer let his eyes roam back to the bed McCoy had been standing next to, only to see a nurse cover up another casualty with a blanket. Scotty didn't realize he was moving until he found himself in a dark office that quite frankly, looked like it had battled it's own maniacal time traveling Romulan ship.

"Nurse Chapel, for the last time I-" McCoy's comment died as he turned to see Scotty standing at the doorway. His frown deepened as he gave Scotty the once over. "Can I help you mister…."

"Scotty!" An automatic smile formed on the engineers lips. "The question should be, is there anything ah can help _you_ with?"

McCoy looked torn between yelling at Scotty or just kicking him out so that the doctor could have some privacy. Scotty noticed the button for the office door had its wires exposed and its panel was nearly falling to the floor, he turned away from the doctor and pulled out his tools so that he could fix it.

It might have not have been the thing that needed his immediate attention but he figured if he got the door working to the doctor's office then maybe the other man would be a little nicer to be around. It didn't take long and Scotty gave a side glance towards the other man to see the doctor looking at him as if he was a new type of species. Scotty just smiled to him before he finished his work and twirled a tool his hand before placing it back in his pocket.

"Can you get this thing working?" The doctor's voice was rough but Scotty made no notion to acknowledge it as he walked over to the computer the doctor was pointing at.

"This lil' thing? Sure!" Scotty rubbed his hands on top of the computer as if just touching it would tell him what was wrong, which in some cases actually did work. "Give meh a few moments…"

"Bones?" Scotty and McCoy both looked up to see the captain smiling at them. "Scotty."

"What is it now Jim?" Scotty gave the captain a worried look because of the disdain in the doctor's voice but it seemed that the captain didn't mind as he gave the doctor a winning grin.

"How's the old man?" The captain took two steps in the office before his knees buckled but before Scotty could react there were two hands pulling the captain back up to his feet. "Thanks Spock."

"Damn it Jim, sit down." The doctor took three steps towards the captain, with something that appeared to look suspiciously like a hypo in his hand and the captain in turn took three steps back with his hands in the air, not bothering to acknowledge he was now pushing his first officer back.

"I must agree with the doctor Jim." Spock's cool voice seemed to silence the room before he turned his attention to McCoy. "Doctor, Captain Pike was not in the medical bay…"

"I moved him to the captain's quarters once he was stable, he'll be okay but what he needs is rest, just like you do Jim." The doctor was about take a step forward again but his knee buckles and suddenly Scotty was jumping out to catch an arm full of doctor.

It seemed like everyone's adrenaline was finally coming down.

"Ha!" Jim gave Scotty a look of triumph. "I'm going to go check on Pike, Scotty you keep Bones here, Spock…" Jim turned then to his first officer and gave the Vulcan a confused look, "..you do whatever you feel you should be doing at the moment, and Bones, you stay down there until you are sure you've gotten enough rest."

"I'm alright Jim." Bones started to force himself up but lost his hold and ended falling back against Scotty causing both men to end up on the floor.

"That's an order Bones." Jim smiled before he gave off a wave and left. Spock gave a nod to both the doctor and Scotty before he turned, placing both hands behind his back and followed after the captain.

"Order my ass…." Scotty laughed at the doctor's comment as he loosened his grip on the doctor now realizing the other man wasn't going to make any sudden movements until he was sure he could walk straight.

Scotty made no motion to move away from the doctor, it would have been hard considering the doctor was basically on top of him but he just couldn't bring himself to move. Instead he let go of his minor grip on the older man and used his arms so that he could lean back, he smiled as the doctor ended up leaning back with him even if it hadn't been intentional.

"Sooo…" Scotty was never one for silence, even during tests in his academy days he would be the student making the tapping noise with his pen.

McCoy stiffened slightly as if he just realized the thing he was lying on wasn't some conveniently soft broken part of the ship. He forced himself off the ground and off of his living pillow, Scotty almost advised against it before the doctor steadied himself against the wall, taking a deep breath then turning to offer Scotty a hand.

"I have to get back to work, can you fix that damn computer or not?" McCoy stared directly at Scotty as if waiting for the engineer to let him down.

Scotty, if not for anything else, appreciated the challenge.

Star Fleet lost over 2,000 members in such a short time, it was hard to believe it had really happened. They had lost star ships, they had lost a peaceful Federation planet, they nearly lost Earth, and they had lost members of their own crew. But it wasn't until they were docked back again, in Earth's orbit that it seemed the weight of everything finally weighed down on everyone.

Bones stared at what was left of the Doctor Puri's….of _his_ medical bay. All cadets and minor staff had already been sent back to Earth, leaving so few people on board that McCoy suddenly felt like the ship was a whole lot bigger. He didn't have time to let his thoughts wonder though because he still had reports he needed to send in.

The doctor had gotten Nurse Chapel to take inventory of all the medical supplies that were still in working order before he had sent her back to the planet, she was a good nurse but if she didn't stop bugging him about his own health he was afraid he would act on the unprofessional impulse to sedate her.

He was a doctor damn it, he could take care of himself.

McCoy threw her PADD with all the inventory information on his desk before he threw his own PADD on top with the damage reports to his facilities. He glanced at the report before tapping his PADD a few times until it showed the next thing he had to do. He felt a headache coming on, probably from not being able to get a drink since his own quarters had been destroyed in the initial attacks and found himself slightly pleased he hadn't had enough time to grab anything of personal importance before he had smuggled Jim aboard the ship.

Jim.

Bones had seen very little of his friend since they had made base. The acting captain had been buried underneath a pile of paperwork, not to mention he was still on academic suspension technically so there was a lot of confusion with the higher ups on to what Kirk was actually allowed to do. It seemed the green blooded hobgoblin had been sent back to headquarters in order to handle whatever his workload was there, last he heard anyway.

Bones went over to his newly fixed computer, thanks to that Scott fellow, and typed in a few commands before inserting an empty data card. He was pretty much done with all his assessments that Star Fleet needed and he really only had one more thing to do. The computer beeped at him, Scotty hadn't been able to fix its voice device but McCoy honestly didn't mind just as long as it got its work done, and took the now filled data card out and made his way out.

There was only one working lift on the ship at the moment, apparently a lot of the repairs meant just flat out replacing some things on the ship but McCoy had no room to complain since it just so happened to be the lift near the medical bay. He waited only a few seconds before the doors opened to reveal a few midshipmen, that strange engineer in the back, and the wonder boy Russian kid staring at him in mild surprise.

"Ah! Doctor McCoy!" McCoy just nodded as he stepped in to stand beside Chekov who was now looking nervous and slightly worried. McCoy figured the kid still remembered the doctor's reaction when finding out the kid was only seventeen. "I was coming to retrieve you for the Keptan."

The kid's thick accent was cute, McCoy's couldn't help the smirk on his face as the words tumbled from the young ensign. "Good, cause he was my last errand of the day."

"Da…wery good then." Chekov seemed relieved that he hadn't had to go hunt the doctor down and McCoy just sighed as the doors finally closed and the lift went….down. Oh, right, there was only one working lift of the ship. That meant he would have to go down for all the people who were obviously not going to the captain's quarters…..on deck five. It would have been quicker to walk.

McCoy sigh again as he turned his attention to the kid next to him. This ensign had saved Jim's life on Vulcan, not to mention all the work he had done in the plans that finally brought that Romulan bastard down, and McCoy was very grateful towards the young ensign.

Not that he was going to voice it in a turbo lift full of strangers but he made a mental note to buy the kid a drink….in four years, as long as space and it's diseases didn't get to the kid first.

That thought wasn't helping his mood.

The lift stilled and everyone got off except for McCoy, Chekov, and the friendly engineer who liked to go by 'Scotty'. McCoy turned his attention to the other man as he suddenly remembered something. "I need your medical records."

"I beg yeh'r pardon?" Scotty gave the doctor a weird look, which only doubled when Chekov turned his attention to the doctor as well.

McCoy hadn't realized he had spoken those thoughts out loud but just gave a mental shrug as the lift started up. "I just realized I needed to put in a request for your medical records if you're staying on this ship."

"Aye, ah'm not planning on leaving this lady in the states she's in." Scotty paused slightly as he glanced from Chekov then back to McCoy. "Yeh lads want to join me fer a drink later?"

"Depends on the drink of choice…" McCoy challenged, a smirk forming on his lips despite himself as the Scotsman smiled at him.

"Why Scotch of course!" Scotty had a gleam in his eye as he leaned in towards the doctor as if to share a secret. "Sister just sent some from 'ome. Good 'ole Scotch Whiskey."

"Whiskey?" Chekov scoffed lightly surprising the good doctor as he turned his attention to the….very under aged Russian. "Wodka is good for the soul."

"Vodka?" Scotty seemed offended and McCoy took a step back so that both the men could face each other. "Why that's just another word for soda pop!"

McCoy leaned against the back of the lift as he watched the two bicker. He would normally add his own two cents on what his choice liquor was but at the moment, for some odd reason, he was finding enjoyment in just hearing them argue.

He fiddled with the data card in his hand for a moment as he turned his attention to the older of the debaters and briefly wondered how old Scotty was. Personality aside, if the doctor went on personalities then there would be no way Bones was going to let Jim, who he decided had the mental age of a five year old pilot the ship. Scotty laughed loudly and Bones didn't find it as annoying as he would have thought.

Maybe he really was getting old.

The lift stopped and Chekov, still laughing, waved bye after exclaiming that he was going to Russia for two weeks, apparently his longer than average shore leave was being forced otherwise the young wonder boy would have stayed on the ship. The doors shut and before McCoy even had a chance to get uncomfortable in the silence Scotty was already talking.

"Ah say she'll be in good shape by the end of the month, sooner once Ah've figure out who Ah need to talk to for what." Scotty smiled slightly. "I heard yeh'r going to be staying on as the CMO?"

"Nothings official yet with all the damn paperwork flying around but yes, that was my plan." McCoy paused for a second as he glanced at Scotty. He couldn't really say 'what about you?' because Scotty wasn't even supposed to be on the ship in the first place, then again neither was Jim and yet his young friend still had to complete all the duties of the 'acting captain'. The doctor frowned as he realized he hadn't even heard any rumors about what was going to happen to the engineer that helped saved the world.

"Ah'm going up fer review in two weeks." Scotty stated as if he hadn't even noticed McCoy's thought struggle. "Till then ah got to do what ah can on her."

"In that case, I wish you luck." McCoy graced Scotty with a smiled as the lift doors opened and he stepped out on the floor he had been waiting on. McCoy felt an urge to say something more, after all this guy had fixed his computer and office door…and quite frankly several other things McCoy had needed around the medical bay. "For what's its worth, I think you're a pretty damn handy person to have around."

The expression on the engineers face looked frozen as if he hadn't heard the doctor right, McCoy just shrugged as the lift doors shut and the engineer was gone. He briefly wandered what floor Scotty was supposed to get off on before he pushed it aside and found Jim.

The 'acting' captain was rather easy to find. McCoy just had to follow the complaints and curse words in the hallway to their source to find young friend staring at a stack of papers rather meanly.

"Stare any harder and they might disappear." Bones smirked as Jim's glare fell on him.

"That's the point Bones." Jim smirked slightly as he sat back in his chair and stretched a bit. He was in his normal red uniform that he wore on campus and Bones' figured it was because the higher ups still didn't know what uniform to give the young hero. "Is this visit for business or pleasure?"

"Sorry Jim, it's business but if you ask nicely I might help you with some of your work provided that I wouldn't be over stepping my bounds." McCoy handed the data card to Jim and felt his jaw tense as he realized that this was a report he was giving to his captain, not his young and foolish friend. "This is a list of all the casualties from the incident, I know you already received the names but this report has more information concerning their deaths and details as to what they wanted done for services."

Jim's mood seemed to visibly depress as he took the card from McCoy and just stared at it for a few seconds. McCoy hated having to bring it but he was doctor long before he had met Jim Kirk and that came first.

"How many?" Jim's voice remained steady as he eyed the data card.

"Thirty three from our ship, it could have been a lost worst Jim." McCoy took a breath. "And you don't have to worry about sending it in, I went ahead and did the required work and sent this information into Star Fleet."

Jim visibly lightened as he gave McCoy a nod of thanks before he put the card in and viewed the information. He read it quickly the first time before he went back to the beginning and started over again, slower this time as if he really was going to try and remember all the names of the people he most likely never had a chance to meet.

"You seem to be doing pretty well with all the administrative duties that comes with being a captain." Bones stated idly as he lifted up a sizable stack of actually completed work.

"Spock did those…" Jim gave Bones a smirk as if the doctor should have known better. "I haven't actually been able to do much aside from attend meetings where all those old bastards talk about me like I'm just a miraculous fluke and other that that….the paperwork I do is more about all the rules I broke, my academic standing, and detailed accounts on how I basically commandeered a Star Fleet starship."

McCoy rolled his eyes at his young friend as he set the papers down. Jim took out the data card and placed it on top of a stack of data cards on the edge of his desk. He then proceeded to get up from his chair and stretch, his arms and legs popping as if he hadn't moved in hours. "Hey let's go to the rec room, I feel like I haven't moved in days…"

"Shouldn't you finish all this work?" McCoy eyed some of the documents that had obviously not been touched yet.

"C'mon Bones, you're a doctor, shouldn't you be encouraging me to be active? You know, for my health?" McCoy's eyes narrowed as Jim's smile grew.

"Now I know you're not supposed to leave your office, nice try but you don't give a damn about your health." Bones glanced around the office. "I'm surprised they haven't given you a babysitter."

"I don't need a babysitter Bones." Jim scoffed. "And I care! I need to make sure I stay my immaculate self otherwise whose going to keep the ladies warm at night?"

"I don't see how the female population will suffer from temperature drops since the temperature on the planet is at a steady 92.679 degrees with a low of 84.239 at night." McCoy didn't know whether to laugh or frown as Spock walked into the room with a PADD in hand. "Doctor McCoy, I assume that you are done with your duties."

While it didn't sound like a question Spock had left the end of the sentence open causing McCoy to let out an aggravated breath. "Yeah, just have to the usual stuff left, what's your point?"

"His point is…" Jim gave Spock a look as if telling the Vulcan to let him handle this one. McCoy didn't like that look. "…that Star Fleet is sending everyone away for leave for a week, and if your do-"

"Jim." McCoy really didn't like how that sounded.

"Bones, I'm not saying you have to go on leave right now, this is just a heads up!" Jim quickly defended as he received a glare from his friend. "You'll probably get something from Star Fleet soon anyway."

"Actually Jim," Spock stopped McCoy from replying as he made both men turn their attention to him. McCoy was slightly taken back by the fact that Spock was using Jim's first name but since his friend didn't technically have a rank at the moment, he figured it was probably just easier that way. "I came here to inform the doctor that his skills are needed at the Academy. It seems Doctor Boyce has come down with a case of Parinisti measles and therefore will need a replacement for his lecture on the importance of-"

"He lectures about space safety!" McCoy didn't mean to sound as appalled by the idea as his reaction was showing; having met Doctor Boyce McCoy had nothing but respect for the man, but seriously. "They want me to teach about space safety?"

"He's got a point Spock; this is the man who started a lecture on aviophobia. Not to mention last safety seminar he did involved informing all of the new recruits the survival rate of anyone leaving Star Fleet alive." Jim put his hands on his hips before he pat Bones on the back. "Not saying that the lecture was not educational but seriously man, some of the girls started crying."

"Well they should cry, they just signed their lives away to have a thirty percent chance of dying in the most gruesome way possible where none of their loves one would ever get a chance to say goodbye." Bones turned to Spock. "And I can't leave this idiot alone on a starship, he'll probably do more damage than any Romulans could."

"Thanks…" Jim said, obviously not meaning it.

"The chance of any Star Fleet personnel actually perishing on a mission in, as you say, 'most gruesome way', is only 25.891 percent doctor." Spock chose to ignore McCoy's choice words at where he could put his accuracy. "And I believe that any further work you have can be done off the ship. Since the medical bay received a considerable amount of damage it would be easier for the crew to make repairs if it was unoccupied. I believe Mr. Scott was supposed to be reporting up here to inform us of how long he thought the repairs on each part of the ship would take."

"So I don't get a choice in the matter?" McCoy glared at the pointy eared bastard.

"You do not, but if you have any complaints please use the proper channels in which to make them." Spock turned his attention to his PADD and clicked on it a few times. "I believe all the information has been sent to you."

"It won't be too bad Bones." Jim gave McCoy a knowing look. "We all have to leave the ship tomorrow, just be glad you aren't going to be spending the next week in board meetings with the same people who were talking about expelling me not that long ago."

"The conclusion to that hearing will be tomorrow, your presence is mandatory." Spock's lips twitched ever so slightly at the betrayed look in Jim's eyes.

"They still haven't just decided to ignore the whole incident?" Jim gave out a tired sigh before looking at Bones. "Want to switch?"

"Hell no." Bones sighed before he patted Jim on the back. "It's just for show, I'm sure they'll surprise you with a medal or something."

"Whut's this about mandatory shore leave?" Scotty didn't bother acknowledging anyone as he marched into the room and held up his PADD to Jim. "Their only giv'n meh a week then this offensive….shore leave! Ah was hopin' to 'ave more time with her before mah review."

"Wait." Bones held up a hand to stop Spock from spouting whatever logical evidence he had. "Is this what Chekov was talking about in the lift? He was talking about how he was being forced to two weeks of leave."

"Well he only asked for a week but I approved two and then told him it was mandatory," Jim gave his charming smile a try. "I figured since it would take a month for the ship to finish then he should spend time with his family."

Bones rolled his eyes as he realized what Jim just did there. No one was going to argue his decision to force shore leave on the young ensign who quite frankly was too smart for his own good. And Jim had even used the word 'family' which automatically made his decision sound like the right one.

Bastard.

"Well Ah don't want to leave this ship till Ah'm done." Scotty started making McCoy want to laugh. "Yeh brought meh on and Ah've no intention of leavin' her till she's done right."

"Then you have a week Mr. Scott to, as you say 'have her done right'." Spock turned his attention to Jim officially closing the argument. "Admiral Komak is expecting you in his office shortly."

Scotty looked torn between getting pissed at Spock or being horrified on the short amount of time they were giving him with the vessel. Bones on the other hand just rolled his eyes as Jim scoffed at Spock.

"You reap what you sow Jim, have fun with your babysitter." Bones grabbed Scotty by the shoulder and shoved him towards the exit. "I'll see you on base."

"Bye Bones." Jim's voice echoed in the hall and McCoy just sighed as he made his way to the nearest latter. He wasn't going to wait for the lift when he could just climb down a few floors.

"A week…" Scotty was already tapping his PADD harder than necessary as he followed after McCoy.

"At least you don't have to give a lecture on space safety when space is anything but." McCoy scoffed.

"Ah bet this was all Admiral Archer's doin'…" Scotty pointed at McCoy as if that somehow would help the situation. "He's still bitter about that beagle!"

McCoy found the latter around the next corner and grabbed on to give Scotty the hint that he was going to climb down. Engineering was a good bit farther down then medical bay and if the engineer was planning on following he would do better to jump. Scotty paused as McCoy started climbing down before he tapped his PADD a few more times.

"Where yeh goin'…yeh know, for shore leave?" McCoy paused as he looked up at Scotty to see the other man slightly leaning over the edge so they could see each other better.

"I'm sure I'll be able to talk my way out of it." McCoy spared Scotty a second glance before he continued his way to sick bay. He honestly didn't care what the Scotsman was going to do with his shore leave so he didn't bother asking. By the time McCoy made it to sick bay he was rather tired on being on a ship that was only in partial working order since it seemed they had decided to turn off the power to the medical bay already.

He groaned and proceeded to throw all the PADDs from the other medical staff in a box as well as any other materials he might need. He took a quick glance around the quiet and broken medical bay before turning and leaving, slightly praying that whoever was in charge of the repairs wouldn't completely rearrange his medical bay.

He knew engineers, and engineers liked to change things.

OOO

He was just an old time country doctor from Georgia.

McCoy fell face forward on the bed in his permanent dorm room on Star Fleet campus. He had shared a dorm with Jim his first two years there but since he had already received his education outside of Star Fleet, and had finished all his basic training with the organization it was only a matter of time before they gave him his own residence. Nothing super nice like the houses just outside the base where most the Admirals or long time professors lived but a semi-permanent location for him to keep his belongings; Kirk had been upset at having to get to know a new roommate but if Kirk was anything, he was a people person so McCoy had never been too worried.

Kirk spent most of his free time at different women's dorms anyways so it didn't really matter who he lived with.

McCoy glared at the blinking red light of his computer informing him he had just received a message, he had long since disabled any talking abilities the devices in the dorm had.

He was just doctor, couldn't people leave him alone?

He had already spent the entire week giving lectures on space safety, not only that but researching this new viral infection that was discovered from the main fleet at one of the new planets, apparently it had nearly wiped out the whole crew before someone realized that heat would kill the infection. Star Fleet had just received all the information they could on it and were now working to see if they could find a more immediate response than just placing people in front of a heater.

McCoy discovered that inducing fevers seemed to cure the infection and had just submitted his report, when he suddenly had another lecture that Doctor Boyce was conveniently neglecting due to his onset of measles, and McCoy was at work again.

Really, what did he do to deserve this?

McCoy turned over so that he was on his back as he glared at his ceiling. He had a strange suspicion that just being friends with Jim meant that he was going to have to deal with more things in life than an average person.

A week had finally passed since McCoy had left the Enterprise and the doctor was disappointed that he hadn't had a chance to see his friend. He had heard that Jim had tried to sneak out of one of the administrative buildings during a board meeting recess with all the higher ranking officers but it appeared that Star Fleet was keeping a close eye on their young hero.

McCoy almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

The light on his computer started blinking again, a little faster this time as if to inform him he still hadn't read it.

"I see you, damn thing. I just want five minutes of wallowing, am I not allowed that right?" McCoy glared at the device.

His answer was now a permanent red light glaring back at him.

"This better be important…" McCoy sat up and pushed his PADD and first aid kit away, pulling the computer over to him. "Not enough that I already received complaints from new recruits just because I happen to be honest as to what might happen to them when they finally get to a starship…."

McCoy blinked at his screen.

He had three new messages.

He recognized one as a message from Star Fleet and automatically pushed that to the back. He briefly left his finger on the one from Jim before he realized the third one was from an old name he hadn't seen in almost three years.

His ex-wife.

McCoy lifted his hand from Kirk's message and hesitated as he stared at her name, her new name anyway; it seemed she got rid of his name as soon as possible.

Janet Craig….McCoy could think of several choice words to describe her at that second but instead opted to leave his computer and get a drink. Luckily he had just bought a few new bottles of different drinks, pausing slightly as he stared at the selection before he settled for bourbon; he didn't really feel like making an effort to make a mint julep at the moment.

McCoy poured a glass and threw it back before pouring himself a second and taking the bottle with him to his computer. He clicked on his message from Jim first.

"Hey Bones!" Jim's face appeared on a small screen, a bit obscured since he was leaning towards the camera. "In case you haven't heard, I didn't get expelled."

There was a moment where Jim leaned away from the camera and stared off at something else. He seemed…if anything intrigued at whatever was happening off camera before he turned back to Bones. "Anyway, I'm bored as hell Bones. They keep lecturing me like I'm some idiot who just stole a starship and got lucky." There was a smile because they both new that was exactly what Jim Kirk was. "Congrats on officially getting the Chief Medical officer position, and uh…where ever you go for shore leave, don't go for too long because from what I hear, Scotty got a lot done up there and the ship is near complete. Not too sure where I'm going to be, so far the best I'm looking at is maybe working as a security officer. Not too shabby for being a cadet not even a full two weeks ago but I was kind of hoping for-"

"Jim, Admiral Bennett is outside." Jim sat back again and suddenly Spock was in view. The Vulcan paused as he stared at the computer for a second. "I seemed to have interrupted something."

"Just leaving Bone's a message, I'll be out in a sec. Was that Uhura out there just a second ago?" McCoy found some amusement at the clear agitation streaming off of Spock at that moment but also slightly feared for Jim who seemed to not notice as he turned his attention back to the message. "I apparently might get a few days off before the ceremony next week so send me a note for where ever you decide to go. If I don't hear from mom or Sam soon, I'll just bug you."

There was a pause as if Jim was going to continue speaking before he seemed to think better of it with Spock in the room. He smiled at Bones again, the same smile he wore right before he would take the Kobayashi Maru. "Bye Bones."

And with that the screen went blank. McCoy suddenly felt the urge to call his friend to see if he was back at his room yet but judging from the fact that he had only got the message a less than half an hour ago he just assumed he wouldn't be able to reach his friend right at this moment. Taking another drink from his glass he sighed and clicked on the message from Star Fleet, which to his approval was all in text. He personally hated it some stranger would read off the message to him, as if it made the whole note more personal.

McCoy stared at the letter for a good bit, taking another sip of his bourbon. Apparently he hadn't been able to talk his way out of the forced leave; he now officially had seven days to do as he pleased starting tomorrow.

He briefly wondered if he could drink himself into a seven day coma tonight…probably not a good idea to try it if Jim wasn't around to check on him every now and then. He might go too far this time and he had promised Jim to kick back on the drinks when he was alone.

That left only one note left for him to read, since he doubt she would send a video message. He down the rest of his second glass and sighed as he placed the glass and bottle on the ground, decided that he would wait until he was done reading the message to see if it warranted another drink. To his surprise, her face appeared before him on the screen.

"Leonard…." Janet sighed on the screen. She looked just a beautiful and uptight as he had left her, after she had finally gotten her divorce. He clenched his jaw slightly at the sight of her, three years was still a bit too early to be bringing up wounds. "I've been trying to think of when the most appropriate time to contact you would be, and since today was the first day on the news when I didn't hear your name or about Enterprise I figured it was now or never."

"You almost sound mad that we saved the world…" McCoy glared at the screen. Some people never changed.

"I am returning your father's property to you." She frowned as she stared straight into the camera. "Nathan, my new husband that is, has moved his research to Italy and so I will no longer be needing that house anymore. Joanna will be going to a private school off planet for the time being, she will probably write you soon."

"Off planet?! She's not even ten yet you emotionless-" McCoy bit his lip, he had to remind himself that she wasn't actually talking to him.

Janet turned away from him on the screen. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she thought even bothering to talk to him was a waste of time. She paused and then faced him again, her thin arms moving on the side of the screen to show him she was about to end the message. "That's all I have to say, if you have any questions you can call my lawyer."

And like that she was gone.

Attached to her message were the images of the new deed to the house, signed by her and her lawyers almost a month ago letting him know that he owned his father's house again. McCoy honestly didn't know how to react.

He grabbed the bourbon and shoved the computer away from his face as he took a swig straight from the bottle before forcing himself up to his feet and putting it away in his shelves. He stared at his room for a bit, it had gotten messy due to his workload this week preventing him from having time to clean it and he suddenly had the urge to just pack up and go.

Janet had taken everything from him in their divorce. His home, his child, his practice, his whole world had been gone just because he hadn't been able to give her what she wanted after the death of his father. He hadn't even fought her on most of what she claimed except for his daughter, but she got that too and suddenly McCoy had been ordered to leave everything he knew.

He had just happened to stumbled into a Star Fleet recruiter on his way to drowning himself with a bottle of cheap liquor. He had been shuttled to Iowa where he was going to be flown with all the other new recruits to the Star Fleet Academy before the ink had dried on his signature.

And then he had met Jim.

Bones swore at himself and then at his harpy of an ex-wife as he pulled out his rucksack and threw it on his bed. He should go see in what state she had left his father's house; he hadn't seen it since just after he finished medical school. McCoy paused and briefly wondered if he should be grateful to her for not divorcing him while he had still been at the University of Mississippi.

But that was probably because she had been unfaithful to him during that time as well.

And now McCoy wanted another drink but forced himself to remain focused on the task at hand. He had seven days off, and now he actually had some place to go for those seven days. Glancing at the clock at the other side of his room he sighed as he realized it was only just past 7pm. He probably should go get something to eat, or maybe he should just pack up and leave a tonight?

McCoy quickly went over to his dresser and pulled out his 'civilian' clothes and threw them in the sack without any regard if they got wrinkled. He paused slightly as he looked at his shelves before he grabbed his most recent photo of Joanna and a bottle of Kentucky whiskey before shoving them in the bag, using the clothes as a protector to make sure the glass didn't break.

Even if the glass was supposedly 'unbreakable' McCoy wasn't going to take his chances. Jim had proved to him that 'unbreakable glass' just meant that it would take a really long and hard effort to break it, but it could be done.

It didn't take long to pack, or to clean his room once he had grabbed everything he wanted to take with him, he decided to take a quick shower since he wasn't absolutely sure if his father's house would be in working order. It was rather old, despite all the updates he had added to it before he left.

McCoy paused slightly as he heard a small chime on his computer informing him that he was getting a direct call this time. He toweled off the top of his head and made his way over to the computer. Tapping the screen a few times and then suddenly he was greeted with the face of…..an empty room.

"Hello?" McCoy felt a headache coming on.

There was noise that made it clear whoever was on the other side was in the room, apparently talking to someone. Bones tapped the edge of his bed in agitation before he sighed and waited some more. Then there was the distinctive noise of a door shutting before suddenly Jim Kirk appeared on his screen for the second time that day.

"You actually answered!" Jim's smile faltered at McCoy's frown.

"I'm hanging up…" McCoy pressed the side of his computer, looking for the power switch as he mumbled. "Damn tired of people today…."

"BONES!" Jim pleaded briefly before he laughed tiredly. "Why are you so pissy? That depressed without having me around?"

"I was actually about to leave on vacation, apparently I have house in Georgia again." McCoy took note of Jim tensing slightly at the mention of a house, Jim knew that McCoy's divorce had been a very sore subject these past few years. Jim seemed to be fighting with what to say which had to say something about how much Jim respected his friendship with Bones, after all he might be an ass, but at least he was trying to be a considerate ass. "Don't worry about it Jim, I'm just going to go see what's happened to my dad's house in the past three years. I figured since I am being forced to take time off work I might as well used it to my advantage and go check it out."

"I get it but don't you want…you know, someone to go with you?"

"What am I five?" Bones scoffed. "Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not some poor bastard who needs his adolescent child of a friend to hold his hand."

"I'm really beginning to think I should be insulted by some of the things you say." Jim pretended to be hurt. He sighed before he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not guaranteed any leave days yet but send me the address to your old man's place so if I do get a chance I can come visit you."

"If you get time off go visit your mother." Bones sighed before he typed in a few keys forwarding the address anyway.

"Who says I can't do both?" Jim smirked. "I might bring her along if she's up for it, I know you two get along really well."

"Is that what you really want? Last time we met it turned into an 'everyone complain about the dumb shit Jim Kirk has done in his life' contest, which surprisingly I lost last time."

"You're right, I won't bring her." Jim paused and McCoy could hear the faint beeping of someone at the door. "Will I never have peace?"

"What did you call me for anyway?" Bones sighed, running both hands through his drying hair.

"Don't pretend you don't miss having my pretty face around." Jim smirked, choosing for the moment to ignore the beeping at the door. "But I was actually just checking up on you, I know I sent you a message earlier but I finally had a few minutes of free time so I thought I would actually give you a call this time."

Which translated to Jim wanted to talk to someone he was familiar with for a few seconds. Bones thought of something he could say to encourage his friend but couldn't think of anything that would actually help.

The beeping continued again almost as if to notify Jim that they knew he was in there and that he should answer it promptly. "Go answer the door. I'm heading out anyway."

Jim just waved Bones off before he turned off the message leaving McCoy alone in this room again. He sighed heavily before throwing his towel on the bed and pushed himself up. He was already in his civilian cloths, already packed, and now he officially said his farewell to Jim, if he was really leaving, he needed to do it now.

The air was warm outside and McCoy felt slightly relieved that he would get the chance to walk to the ground shuttle station. It was the quickest way to travel without actually having to fly and while it wasn't as used as much as it had been a couple of decades ago, McCoy still found great relief in the fact that he wouldn't have to leave the ground.

He would consider buying a car but with all the public transports available it almost made owning a private vehicle pointless, that is unless you were someone who needed the privacy.

There were more people at the station than McCoy had anticipated but it still wasn't bad. He made it in simple enough, and since he was already back in civvies he didn't have to worry about unwarranted attention. San Francisco might be the headquarters for Star Fleet and Star Fleet Academy but people hardly walked around in their uniforms unless they were looking for attention; good or bad.

McCoy threw his bag on top of the shelf above a few empty seats before he noticed a small commotion by one of the doors. He sighed and proceeded to take a seat, and it would have been fine and dandy except he suddenly had a suspicion that someone over in that small crowd had said 'we need to get him a doctor' and one of the San Francisco Transport employees looked really worried about whatever was going on over there.

"Damn it…" McCoy pushed himself up out of the seat, glad that he had kept his medkit on him and hadn't packed it. He shoved some of the people out of the way. "Out of the way, I'm a doctor…move it!"

"He seemed okay then he suddenly just passed out right there." The employee informed the doctor. McCoy just waved her off.

The employee seemed to get a hint and started moving the spectators out of the way. McCoy started mumbling to himself about the unfairness of finally agreeing to a vacation and once he gets on one he just has to get to work all over again. It was rather late now so there was a good chance that whoever had decided to cause a scene was more than likely some drunk idiot.

A drunk idiot who looked a lot like the engineer Scott…..Bones knelt down beside the other man once the crowed had backed up. Scotty didn't smell like alcohol and there were none of the usual signs that implied he had been drinking, in fact as Bones took a reading it looked like the man was just sleeping.

Which if the reading results were accurate, he was.

"He's just sleeping." McCoy announced to the crowd who remained as he put his stuff away and started patting Scotty lightly on the cheek. "Probably just over exhaustion."

"Are you sure he doesn't have something serious? He might need to go to a hospital to receive _real_ help." A man Bones decided he didn't like just by his appearance spoke up. He wore a fitted suit and his shoes had the audacity to have tassels on them, he looked like a lawyer just out of school.

"If you think your medical experience is better then mine then by all means please inform me of your diagnosis…" Bones glared at the young man, basically a child. The man paused, his face reddening slightly at McCoy's comment before Bones sighed. "If you want to be helpful then help me put him in a seat."

"Should we move him?" One of the workers paused slightly as Bones glared at her.

"Will everyone stop adding their two cents? He's just sleeping now help me move him so we can get on our way!" The worker jumped slightly making McCoy wish he had one of his nurses around, they never flinched when he raised his voice. The lawyer bent down and helped McCoy move Scotty to the nearest seat, McCoy deciding to sit next to the man just in case there was actually something wrong with him.

Medical scanner or not, technology had its faults.

The commotion seemed to calm down once people realized it wasn't going to turn into some dramatic scene. Taking their seats, McCoy noticed with some interest, away from the doctor and patient, it was only a few moments before shuttle started.

Since it remained on the ground, more like a super fast Amtrak, it would take eight hours before they reached Georgia. Unfortunately that was only the case if McCoy had managed to get a nonstop trip but he had been adamant about leaving so he was willing to wait the extra hour for their two thirty minute stops in Texas and Mississippi.

It was only five hours into the trip that Scotty started waking up. The Scotsman opened his eyes slowly; his neck hurting from the strange position it had been in for the past few hours. He popped his neck with a groan before blinking at the sight around him.

He couldn't recall how he had gotten on a shuttle. Scotty yawned; still tired from the lack of sleep he had gotten during the week before he turned to see the good doctor sitting beside him. McCoy had his arms crossed and his head back, a look of agitation across his face as his eyes remained closed; asleep.

Scotty popped his jaw before he stretched out his arms, trying his best not to wake the doctor next to him before he rubbed the top of his head to find a very sensitive bruise.

"Ouch…" Scotty gently rubbed the bump, flinching slightly.

"Typically when something hurts, you aren't supposed to touch it." McCoy stated, his eyes still closed as if he had spoken in his sleep.

"Jus' remind meh not to take two neuro-stimulants in order to not sleep for a week. Ah might've gotten a lot done but that was one wallop of crash. How'd Ah get here?" Scotty's body felt heavy as he turned to face the doctor only to be met with a look of agitation.

"You haven't slept for a week?" McCoy was trying to fight the urge to lecture, he was pretty sure that the other passengers wouldn't appreciate him raising his voice while they tried to catch some sleep.

"Don't be daft!" Scotty sighed, he might have gotten some sleep but he still had a lot to catch up on. "Ah was sleeping a few minutes ago."

Scotty had heard a lot about the doctor during his short time on the Enterprise. The first being that McCoy was the captain's best friend, the second being that he had a very short fuse when it came to health. McCoy wasn't known as the nicest person on the ship, in fact it was rare to hear him say anything nice to anyone but that didn't mean people didn't like him. On the contrary, the gruff attitude and appearance seemed to draw people to the doctor, constantly informing Scotty that McCoy was really just a gentleman underneath the appearance of an old badger.

The doctor wasn't even that old, probably late twenties Scotty guessed. But that was beside the point.

The point was that no one informed Scotty of the fact that when the doctor snapped, you could actually hear it. Scotty was smart enough not to try and joke his way out of the rant he knew was coming and instead waited as McCoy fixed him with a paralyzing stare.

"Do you have no consideration for your health?" McCoy's voice was relatively soft and Scotty just figured the man trying to be polite. "There is a reason why humans are supposed to sleep every night and it is because our bodies will fail without it! Not to mention the necessity of the REM cycle and-"

"Ah'll have you know Ah cean take care of meh'self." Scotty started and immediately regretted it as the doctor's voice raised.

Scotty, surprising himself, had managed to stay awake during the doctor's rant on healthy sleeping habits and all the possible mistakes Scotty could have made while fixing the ship just because he was sleep deprived. Scotty, not one to make the same mistake a second time remained silent, only nodding when the situation deemed for it until McCoy finally looked like he had said all he needed to. The doctor started muttering about people's complete disregard for life and Scotty sat back in his seat hoping to get some more sleep before he made it to…

"Doctor…" Scotty gave McCoy a confused glance. "Where is this shuttle heading?"

"You don't know where we're going?"

"Ah don't even remember getting off the ship." Scotty squinted his eyes as he tried to recall how he had gotten there.

"Last stop is Georgia." McCoy pulled out his scanner once again and started waving it over Scotty. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah feel like someone filled my body with very heavy sand." Scotty didn't bother pushing the blinking device out of his face. "Ah've never been to Georgia. Yeh'r family there?"

"Why are you heading there then? It would have been faster to take a flight to Scotland from San Francisco, hell you would probably already be there." McCoy asked pointedly ignore Scotty's question.

"Ah ain't going to Scotland this trip, meh sister took her family off planet for vacation. No point going there if Ah'm just going to be pub crawling by meh'self. Ah can do that just fine anywhere." Scotty shifted slightly to get in a more comfortable position.

"Yes I suppose you could." McCoy agreed before he put the instruments back. "You didn't do any serious damage to your system, just sleep for the next few days and you should be fine."

They found a comfortable silence after that, Scotty falling asleep before McCoy was even done closing his medkit. McCoy sighed as he made himself comfortable glancing around at the strangers around the shuttle, he should probably grab some sleep before they made it to the last stop too.

"Hey!" McCoy almost fell forward out of his seat as a strong hand hit him firmly in the back. He turned his attention to Scotty who was smiling sheepishly at him. "Sorry, and uh…we're here."

McCoy swore as he realized that the shuttle had indeed stopped and everyone who was still on was getting off. He felt like he had only just closed his eyes.

"Are yeh needing help with yeh'r bags?" Scotty stretched as he stood, his back popping loudly making McCoy seriously considered scanning the other man again. McCoy shook his head 'no' as he forced himself up, grabbing his bag from the shelf and turning to see Scotty standing there with a rather small looking bag. "So…where we going?"

"We?" McCoy started walking towards the exit, not bothering to glare at Scotty.

"Well see, Ah figured yeh wouldn't mind the company." Scotty felt silly wording it like that and hoped the doctor wasn't going to take any offense since he was implying that the doctor was going to be alone on his trip too.

McCoy considered taking Scotty to his father's home out in the middle of nowhere then immediately thought against it. They might have worked together on the Enterprise for a short time but they were still basically strangers.

"I was looking forward to some quiet time with myself." McCoy tried to sound a little apathetic as he said the words hoping Scotty would just let it go.

"Ah can be very quiet, yeh won't even know Ah'm there." Scotty smiled brightly.

"Look…Scotty…" McCoy paused once they were out of the station and glanced around for the nearest bus stop. "I don't want to seem rude but we don't really know each other."

"Well then Ah have a week to get to know yeh." Scotty raised his eyebrows playfully at McCoy before walking towards the bus stop McCoy had started moving toward.

McCoy for his part didn't know if Scotty was just acting thick to make it harder for the doctor. He sighed as they both stood at the bus stop and McCoy went over all the reasons he didn't want Scotty coming in his head. Privacy was a big one but Scotty never seemed to pry unless he was encouraged. McCoy frowned as he realized he was about to go along with a very bad idea before he turned to Scotty.

"If you stay with me…" McCoy felt a headache coming on as if his brain couldn't believe he was doing this. "There are a few rules you have to follow otherwise I'm kicking your ass out, ship morale be damned."

Scotty however just smiled as if he had won some prize and nodded his head in understanding. "Och aye."

It was going to be an interesting few days.

OOO

.

.

.

That's it for chapter one. I am going to try to update every Sunday so I hope that works with everyone..haha. For the most part this story is just going to be about Scones (Scotty/Bones) getting to know each other and it also gives me the chance to build up a slightly more detailed back story for them.

And on the note of McCoy's ex-wife…I have tried to find her name but have come up with Joanne (from the newspaper comic) Suzanne (from some 3D thing) and Jocelyn (from various fanfiction I think..) but I decided to use Janet because I was watching "Heroes" and decided I didn't really like Matt Parkman's wife…and I don't really like McCoy's ex-wife; so I decided to name them after each other lol. (Make sense?)

This story will include the other characters, not much at first as Scotty and Bones will be by themselves but everyone will be in this story. Other pairings that will take place, as a warning for some, will be Spock/Kirk and Sulu/Chekov.

That's it for now and I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Would love to hear feedback, of course and hope your looking forward to the next chapter!

Have a great week!


	2. Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Here's the next chapter! It was really fun to write and the first draft had a lot of mistakes but I think the end result is something I can be proud of!

I was actually trying to update this all day Saturday but for some reason I was having issues logging in. It seems it's been fixed though so I'm happy I can finally get it out!

I'm currently writing a few 'HP' stories along side this one so it can get a little confusing about what the plot is but I think I have it down. I'm always watching the tv show '24' which makes me want to put explosions into everything haha. And I have been lead towards this cool livejournal dedicated to star trek kinks and I must say….I can spend hours reading the awesome stuff people come up with!

Enough about me, I hope you guys like this next chapter!

Enjoy!

OOO

Chapter Two: Rules

OOO

Scotty smiled happily as he followed McCoy off the bus that stopped in a rather small looking town. Scotty could honestly say he had never seen a town so small but as he glanced at the store names; it seemed that the place was still able to cover its needs from two bars, one grocery store and even a parts shop.

McCoy had stopped talking to him pretty much after he set the house rules but Scotty wasn't going to push his luck by starting a conversation now. He had honestly been surprised that the doctor didn't put up much of a fight when Scotty basically invited himself into the man's home but the engineer just figured that no one really wanted to be alone on their vacation.

He normally wasn't one to assume that the doctor had no one waiting for him at home but he had guessed that if the doctor did have a family, it was a distant one. Scotty had managed to learn some things in his last efforts to fix what he could on the Enterprise by catching up on all the gossip about his temporary crewmates and what he had learned had been, if anything, interesting.

Jim Kirk, had only been at Star Fleet for three years and had excelled in many subjects, become an assistant instructor in advanced hand to hand combat, and had gained the reputation as an avid ladies man. Not only that but the crazy lad had taken the Kobayashi Maru test three times but had apparently beaten it the last time. Sure Scotty heard about the whole "cheating" issue but it still had to say a lot about his new friend since the kid could hack into the Star Fleet system to begin with.

Scotty had been able to find out almost anything he wanted to about Kirk, which hadn't been that much but some people just loved sharing information. Keenser had added his own two cents on his judgment of Kirk when Scotty's green friend had managed to get back to earth to help the engineer with the Enterprise.

All in all, Scotty decided he liked Kirk. Sure the lad was young but Scotty could see that the kid was brilliant in his own reckless way.

Everything anyone had to say about Spock had really just been a matter of opinion for the most part and Scotty decided to remain 'mum' about seeing the Vulcan and that Uhura lass kissing on the transporter pad since it seemed most people believed Spock was incapable of any sort of kind feeling and Scotty just assumed the Vulcan wanted it that way.

Scotty hadn't really received much information about the other people he had run into on the ship aside from Chekov, who really seemed to redefine the term 'prodigy' for Scotty. Assigned to be the navigator of the Enterprise by the time he was seventeen, and it wasn't because someone had been sick or some other weird occurrence. The kid had actually been assigned!

All this information had been rather easy to find out, just ask the right questions and make a few jokes and suddenly the guy next to you was willing to spill anything he knew of the subject. The problem was that the ship had been filled with maintenance crew and other engineers once the rest of the crew had been knocked off and so when Scotty had asked some questions about the good doctor, he had been met with shrugs. The more shrugs Scotty got, the more interesting he thought the man was because only someone as intimidating as McCoy could be best friends Jim Kirk ;who at the moment was having a permanent affair with the spot light, and still manage to keep is life secret.

And so when Scotty finally passed out at the end of the week, he had actually passed out on the Enterprise so he was a little unsure as to how he had managed to get to a ground shuttle on its way to Georgia, when he had woken up next to the good doctor the engineer figured this was fate giving him a chance to get to know the grumpy man.

Who was he to not take the chance?

Scotty paused as both men passed by a small diner and he was able to look at both their reflections in the glass. He laughed and didn't bother fighting the grin as he realized that they looked like two men who had traveled all night, especially with the rather sad looking bags they were carrying. McCoy seemed to have noticed Scotty's stop because the other man turned to glare at the Scott before glancing into the diner himself.

"Hungry?" Bones wondered if that was why the engineer was staring into the diner before he felt his stomach give off a growl. He blushed slightly as his own embarrassment before he glanced at his watch which had thankfully automated the time change in their journey informing him it was barely past 8am now. "Let's grab something to eat, the office doesn't open till nine."

Scotty nodded in agreement as he followed the doctor in the small diner which seemed to have a very retro feel to it as if it hadn't been upgraded for at least a century. It was pretty empty minus some rather rough looking men at the bar, Scotty realized that he and the doctor probably looked just as rough. McCoy slid into a booth by the window and Scotty followed suit on the other side, their waitress, a really skinny redhead with a vertically striped dress that just made her seem thinner set two coffee mugs down before she filled them and gave them both a rather bored once over.

"What can I do ya'll for?"

"I want the number three with grits." McCoy looked over at Scotty and the engineer quickly glanced at the written menu on the bar, he couldn't really make out the handwriting so he just smiled at the woman.

"Ah'll 'ave the same thing, lass." Scotty beamed at her as she blinked at him a few times as if she hadn't heard him right. He paused a bit before he glanced at the doctor who was actually smirking at the exchange before Scotty turned to her again. "Yeh alright lass? Ah havun't been on planet for months so Ah cannae tell if Ah've offended yeh or not."

She turned to McCoy at that. "Is he speaking English or have my ears gone dum?"

"Just get him the number three too." McCoy took a drink from his coffee. The waitress wrote it down before sauntered off, the men at the bar laughing slightly as some inside joke between them before Scotty frowned.

"Ah speak bloody perfect English." He rubbed his eyes before he took a sip of the coffee, blanching at the taste causing the doctor to chuckle at him.

"Welcome to Douglas, Georgia. The closest thing to alien in these parts is probably you." McCoy ran a hand through his hair before he glared at the building across the street.

Scotty followed his gaze and found himself staring at a rather small looking law firm. He turned his attention back over to the doctor before he remembered what the doctor said before they had walked in the diner. "Whut office opens at nine?"

"My lawyer's, he has the key to my dad's house." McCoy stated as if Scotty should have known before the other man seemed to realize who he was talking to and narrowed his eyes slightly at the engineer. "Remember my rules."

"Ah will." Scotty sighed as he sat back, it was hard to make conversation with so many rules. "Rule one, mind meh own business."

McCoy sat back too in agreement and Scotty figured he would have to make up something to talk about before suddenly McCoy seemed to tense. Scotty followed the doctor's line of sight outside to see a rather big looking man pointing towards the diner, while a smaller man looked over with interest. It appeared they were supposed to be loading up the back of one man's cargo truck before they started arguing over something and then suddenly the bigger man was marching towards and into the diner, Scotty could hear McCoy curse softly.

"Hey you! Your Dave's boy right?" Scotty glanced around the diner to see that the three rough looking men at the bar had turned their attention to him so he turned over to McCoy who was glaring at the large man. "You have to be with such a look on that face, why I never met someone more miserable than Leonard McCoy."

"Well I have plenty to be miserable about." McCoy defended as the large man laughed before grabbing a chair and sliding it by their booth.

"Last I heard about you, you were up in space saving the planet. But we know it can't be true because no hero would return to this small town, right boys?" The large man laughed again and Scotty just smiled when the guy turned his attention to the engineer. "Who's this guy?"

"Ah'm Scotty." Scotty would have offered his hand but the large man just turned his attention back to McCoy.

"So you getting back with that wife of yours?" The older man leaned towards McCoy as he smiled in a way that showed he was clearly just trying to get a response from the doctor.

"Don't pretend this town doesn't already know she left a month ago. It's too small not to know." McCoy glared at the man. "Now is there anything I can help you with Frank or are you so desperate for something to talk about at your AA meeting tonight you need to bother me?"

Frank blinked at McCoy as if he had been slapped and Scotty got ready to reach for the bigger man if the guy decided to hit the doctor but the big man just shook his head before he laughed loudly. "You never change Leonard, me and Duke are going to be loading the truck for a good bit. If you don't mind sitting on the tail then I'll give you a ride back to Dave's house, least I can do for his son."

"Thanks." McCoy stated with a nod and then the big man put the chair back before he went over to the bar to make small talk with the other men up there. Scotty turned his attention back over to the doctor and wanted to ask, he really wanted to ask, McCoy just smiled at him as the waitress brought there food over.

"Doct'r…." Scotty tried.

"Rule number one, Scotty." McCoy smirked as he took a sip of his coffee and then took a scoop his real food; not that replicated crap he got at Star Fleet.

"Well Ah'll follow yeh'r rules if yeh tell meh what this is." Scotty proceeded to take a spoonful of his grits and held it out for McCoy.

"Those are grits Scotty." McCoy smiled as he shook his head. "Welcome to the south."

OOO

McCoy's lawyer was actually out of office for the rest of the week but luckily McCoy had managed to get his key from the secretary who had seen his picture on the local news. Scotty enjoyed riding on the back of the hover cargo truck because it was already a few decades behind the last model he had gotten to work with and he was slightly wondering if this Frank guy would let him look at the engine.

He never got the chance to ask because suddenly they were dropped off at a rather neglected looking dirt drive way that lead up to a rather neglected looking house. Scotty had never really been into architecture but he had to admit the house had a very classic feel to it, almost like one of those houses he had seen in an old movie about the American civil war. The trees were huge and Scotty noted that the house was actually made of wood which dated back farther than he thought it would have been. He was too busy taking in the surroundings he hadn't noticed the doctor stomp onto the wrap around porch, put the electronic key in and the front door slide open.

McCoy didn't know whether or not he really wanted to see what was left of his father's home but as he walked in he realized he didn't really have a choice. Not after coming this far. The wooden floors creaked beneath his boots as he made his way past the entrance, past the stairs to the next floor and into the living room. There were five boxes sitting in the middle of the room with a letter addressed to McCoy tape to the side of one of them. He ignored it for now as he took in the bare appearance of everything.

He was beginning to think he should be happy that she at least left the windows.

"Doct'r!" McCoy heard Scotty enter the house and just moved on into the kitchen to see that she had left the out of date appliances.

There was another den connected to the living room and attached to that was McCoy's old office. Every room was bare, and McCoy finally set his bag down in his office before he turned around and made his way back. He found Scotty in the kitchen with tools already out as the engineer tinkered with McCoy's replicater. He was about to say something but Scotty beat him to the punch.

"Rule number two, donnae break anything. Cannae break something already broken, Ah'm just fixin' her." Scotty smiled at the doctor.

"I'm going up stairs." McCoy cleared his throat before he left the now whistling engineer. The stairs didn't creak as bad as they used to which informed McCoy that Janet had gotten someone to work on that when she lived here. The first room was Janet's old office, the second was Joanne's old bedroom, it still had stickers on the walls, and the third room was the guest room McCoy had spent the last part of his marriage sleeping in. It had a mattress in it and a few boxes in the corner. The hall closet and bathroom were about as bare as any other room and McCoy paused as he realized she had installed a new shower system.

It had too many buttons to actually just be a shower, McCoy glared at it for a second as if waiting for it to transform into robot. When it didn't he just shut the door to the bathroom and made his way to the last room on the top floor, the master bedroom. It was just as bare as the other rooms, minus a metal framed bed in the center of the room with its bare mattresses. The shower in the master bedroom was new too but it didn't look like an amusement park attraction like the other one did. McCoy sighed as he made his way back out into the room.

"Ev'rything in this house looks old." Scotty whistled as he walked in behind McCoy in the master bedroom as he eyed the bed. "Most of the appliances are pretty new but this house is actually made of wood. Like real wood."

"Thank you Scotty, I would have never known." McCoy gave Scotty an amused look before he waved his hand around the room. "You can sleep in here. There's a bathroom behind that door and we probably need to get back to town to grab food and other survival essential for the week."

"Yeh sure?" Scotty eyed the master bedroom one more time before turning his attention back to McCoy who was already walking out of the room. "Where are yeh sleeping, if Ah can ask?"

"I'll sleep in the guest room." McCoy stifled a small yawn as he eyed the guest bed. A small nap wouldn't hurt. He turned to Scotty who was still eyeing the house with amusement before he cleared his throat to get the engineers attention. "I'm going to get some sleep; you're allowed to wonder just stay out of the shed."

"Ah..Aye." Scotty nodded before he threw his small sack into the master bedroom with little finesse and then proceeded to go past McCoy and down the stairs. The doctor for one was glad that he had brought Scotty along instead of Kirk, even though he really hadn't had the option, because he felt he didn't have to watch Scotty as much as he would have had to watch his friend. Kirk was naturally curious, and that tended to do more damage than good towards whatever Kirk was interested in at the moment and McCoy really didn't need to worry about what damage would have done to his house.

He fell on the mattress with about as much grace as a tribble.

McCoy woke up several hours later feeling as if he had actually managed to get some rest. So rested in fact that when he woke up in the bare room he almost forgot where he was and didn't care. He groaned as his mind was finally able to catch up to his wakeful state and he forced himself to sit up.

His watch informed him that it was well past lunch time and his stomach argued the fact as he grumbled and made his way off the bed and down the stairs. He held back a yawn as he turned into the living room to see that Mr. Scott wasn't there. He paused slightly as he stared at the boxes before he finally lifted the note addressed to him and gave it a quick read.

_Leonard, _

_Everything in the boxes is either yours or stuff from our failed marriage that I no longer found a use for. If there is anything you don't want then I suggest you donate it to the antique store like I did with almost everything else. Joanne sends her love and informs me she will try to reach you soon but her school is very strict so I will let them know the holidays that I have approved. You should also know that since I am remarried you are no longer required to send alimony but child support is still due at the first of the month. _

_Other than that I wish you well. _

_You seem to be doing good in Star Fleet._

_Janet_

McCoy just stared at the letter for a few seconds before he crinkled it up and threw it to floor and then proceeded to kick one of the boxes hard enough that whatever was in it had to of broken. Either that or his foot had just made that snapping sound but since McCoy wasn't in any sort of pain he figured he probably just broke some family relic he was going to be regretting about later.

He should be pissed at her, he should hate her but in all honesty he was more mad at himself for marrying her. She hadn't changed at all since the day he met her, only now her powers of being a heinous bitch were directed at him and not some other poor sap. McCoy used to love that about her but now he was just getting tired of her treating him like their ten years of marriage had meant nothing. They were like strangers now.

Then again, when had McCoy been anything but a stranger to his wife?

He sighed before he started his search for Scotty again. He didn't find the engineer inside the house and so the doctor found himself walking towards the shed, which he remembered forbidding, but found it still locked. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and swore as he glanced around the neglected yard for the other man.

Jim would be mad if he lost the engineer in his own back yard.

"Scotty!" McCoy yelled out not bothering to be quiet for the neighbors across the way. If his voice carried then it carried, if not then that suited him as well. He sighed as he made his way to the front of the house again and took a quick glance at his two neighbors yards and then over the fields that surrounded his house. "Scotty?"

"How can Ah be of service to yeh?" Scotty's accent almost sounded like music for a few seconds before McCoy glanced towards the roof of his house to the now shirtless engineer, with a tool belt, standing by the ledge smiling at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" McCoy didn't see any ladders around his house which meant the idiot probably used a tree or the roof of the porch. "And get down before you cause the ceiling the cave in!"

"Ah was figuring out how yeh'r dang power unit works only to find out this house of yehr's still uses electricity." Scotty started to walk up the roof towards the other side of the house. "Well, as close to electricity as you can get now a days so Ah found yeh'r power converter…"

McCoy found himself walking quickly back towards the back yard as he heard the other man speak rather loudly on his roof.

"And then Ah find this mess of machinery, damn shame too, but here Ah was with meh tools and nothing to do till yeh woke up so Ah started fixing her. Why pay for some hoity 'professional' when yeh have a engineering genius at yeh'r finger tips right?" Scotty smiled at McCoy again once the doctor was in the back yard and McCoy spotted the power unit Scotty had been talking about, why hadn't he noticed the man their earlier?

"Scotty, are you sure you should be messing with that? I have no idea how old it is." McCoy placed his hands on his hips as he started debating whether or not he should run inside to grab his medkit or not.

"No worries Doct'r. She's older than a smart Russian weh both know so she doesn't carry much of a punch."

"Everything I own is older than that Russian and some of those tools can split you in half." McCoy argued back. Scotty just rolled his eyes at the doctor and as if to prove his point that the old power unit was harmless he hit her rather hard with his wrench. What Scotty had expected to happen was a few sparks and then everything shutting off before he fixed it again, what he hadn't expect to happen was to suddenly feel his arm get shocked so hard he couldn't even manage a curse before he was blown back.

And off the roof into the front yard.

"Damn it!" McCoy swore loudly as he ran into the house through the back door, managed to find his medkit on the floor in his old office, and the proceeded to sprint out into the front lawn to find a slightly smoking engineer groaning on the ground. "That's why you should listen to me!"

"A-aye…" Scotty groaned as he tried to push himself up only to be shoved back down by the swearing doctor. "Ah'm fine, just need to walk it off."

"Shut the hell up before I sedate you." McCoy started scanning the idiot as he eyed the burns on the engineer's arm and chest. "Those burns don't look to bad, but this right here is telling me you dislocated your shoulder in the fall and bruised two ribs."

"That all? Ah could've swore that was meh back braking when Ah fell." Scotty gave off a pained laugh as McCoy rolled his eyes.

"And you still wanted to sit up?" McCoy pulled out a hypo from his medkit and placed in the proper drug before he jabbed it rather harshly into the other man's neck earning a surprised yelp.

"Looney Arcturian dogbird!" Scotty grabbed his neck as he stared at the doctor in surprise. Hypos weren't supposed to hurt like that. "What was that?"

"Something for the pain, now sit up and let me look at that shoulder." McCoy helped the engineer up before he took a firm hold on the man's arm. Over centuries of medical break-thrus and there was still only one way to help a dislocated shoulder. "This will hurt."

"Ah've enjoyed a dislocated joint before Doct'r, it'll only be b-AH!-d, god damn it…." Scotty held his eyes together tightly as he experimentally moved his arm bit. "Not sure the drugs are working yet."

"Okay I lied, that shot earlier was for the burns." McCoy filled up his hypo with a dangerously red looking fluid before he flicked it a few times. "Had to make sure you felt the shoulder get into place, now this one is for the pain."

"Maybe Ah should hold off on the drugs-AH!." Scotty grabbed the side of his neck as he glared at the doctor. "Dinnae not hear me Doct'r?"

"I heard you perfectly Mister Scott." McCoy helped the engineer up to his feet. "And until you finish your medical degree I believe I will refrain from listening to your advice. Now get inside, I need to find the burnt ointment so these things don't scar."

Scotty grumbled as he made his way into the house, never mind the fact that he couldn't feel the pain anymore, he still felt like he had just made a fool of himself in front of the good doctor. McCoy just sighed as he patted himself off as he got off the ground and glanced over to his neighbor's houses to see Ms. James sitting on her porch. She was a widow that used to watch Joanne when she was a baby. McCoy gave the woman a wave only to get a hesitant one in return before he made his way back into the house to take care of his patient.

"Ah'm tired." Scotty mumbled as he lay on the floor in the living next to the kicked boxes. "It's the drugs."

"It's not the drugs, it's your bad sleeping habits and the fact that you just had a huge amount of energy jolt through your body in an attempt to light up my house." McCoy opened up the top box and was happy to see Janet had indeed packed his old medical supplies in there, he hadn't seen this stuff since med school.

"Ah can see why Kirk likes yeh, with a bedside manner like that." Scotty scoffed on the ground before he received a nudge with the toe of one of McCoy's boots for a response as the doctor fount the ointment he was looking for.

"Let this sit on your skin for a few minutes then you should take a shower. After that we can head into town and grab some blankets and food." McCoy handed Scotty the tube of ointment.

"Sounds like heaven, just let meh turn on the power before meh shower so Ah can'ave hot water." Scotty placed a good bit of ointment in his hand before he started rubbing it on his chest.

"I don't think so, you can take a cold shower as punishment and I'll have a professional come and fix whatever you destroyed." McCoy started moving the boxes around before he opened another one and rummaged through the old stuff.

"Ah'll have yeh know Ah'm the epitome of professionalism." Scotty tried to look offended at the doctor but it was hard to make a point when he was covered in a blue ointment on half his body.

McCoy just rolled his eyes as before he stopped going through the boxes. He could probably just leave them there for now, wasn't like he had spaced for whatever was inside at the residence in Star Fleet. McCoy closed the box before he turned to his patient only to see that the engineer was gone. The doctor wished he could just have believed the other man had gone up to test the shower but McCoy knew better than to just assume people would listen to him.

Even if it was for their own health.

McCoy marched into the back yard before glaring up at his roof. Scotty who had apparently crawled out of a window was now dangling on the side of the house as he tried to kick one of his feet up onto the roof so he could lift his body up there. McCoy felt a headache coming on as he started rubbing his temples. He sighed as he marched into the house, deciding he probably shouldn't startle the engineer by yelling at him because there was good chance Scotty would somehow fall off the roof…again.

He stomped his way up the stairs as the lights in the house suddenly came to life informing him that the main power unit was now officially turned on. He scowled as he made his way into the master bedroom and spotted the open window, pausing for a moment before he marched over and slammed it shut.

If Scotty was so determined to be on the roof then he could just stay out there.

McCoy wiped his hands on his pants before he turned from the room and made his way out. He sighed as he went into his room and grabbed a change of cloths. He should probably shower before he went into town, there was a scraping noise on the roof that got McCoy's attention as he glared up. He heard several loud thumps and a muffled shout before the doctor grumbled and went to the window in his room. Sliding it open with a little more force than needed he stuck his head out the window and shouted at the idiot.

"Shut up!"

Okay…so maybe he was just too tired to come up a fitting insult at the moment.

"Yeh closed meh window!" Scotty poked his head over the ledge as he glared down at the doctor. "Ah was just doin' yeh a favor-"

"And I told you to stay off my roof!" McCoy shouted back as both men frowned at each other. Scotty swore, stomped a few times before McCoy heard the engineer grumble but he couldn't make out what the other man had actually said. "What?"

"Ah said that Ah cannae win with yeh!" Scotty yelled down before the engineer leaned over the edge so he could get a better look at the doctor. "Ah'm going to get meh tools and then Ah promise to leave yeh'r roof alone."

"Damn right." McCoy shut his window and made his way back over to the master bedroom so that Scotty could get back in the way he came. He opened in the window and enjoyed the warm summer breeze for a few seconds before suddenly some sort of wrench fell off the roof and onto the roof above the back porch before it slid off that too. McCoy stuck out his head just about the same time he heard a large thud and suddenly more tools were trying to maim him. "Scotty?"

"Sorry!" Scotty slid down the roof a bit before he did the small jump so that he was in front of McCoy with a sheepish smile. "Ah tripped and then meh tool belt broke…"

"Just take a shower and get that ointment off you, I'm sure it's passed the required amount of time. I'll go get your tools and then we have to head to town before everything closes." McCoy helped the other man into the house before he shut the window and then made his way out of the room.

The tools were easy to find and he just placed them on the floor inside the house before he made his way over to his shed. The house was old and meant to look like an antique historical Georgia farm house but the shed was anything but. The building itself was probably older than McCoy but it was made to look like a red and white barn from back then but McCoy could feel the synthetic texture as he opened the door. Most things now a days were made out of the same material before they were painted to look like something completely different.

He glared into the dark room before ordering the lights to turn on. McCoy swore as he was suddenly blinded by the onset of light before he curse technology and corrected his order. "Lights at eighty percent."

The lights dimmed and he eyed the organized mess, taking a mental note that it looked like his ex wife hadn't bother to step into the shed since he left. He made his way past the tools and old farm equipment leftover from his grandfather before he found what he was looking for covered in the same dirty tarp he had covered it with last time he had driven it.

He uncovered the truck and coughed at the dust before he threw the tarp the rest of the way off. He opened the door gently, half expecting it to fall off before he slid into the cushioned seat. Reaching over to the glove box he felt around a bit until he heard the familiar jingle of keys and smiled at himself as he pulled out the small set of copper keys before he found the right one, inserted it the ignition, twisted and…

Nothing.

McCoy sighed as he thought about the several mile walk into town before he tried again wincing at the choking noise the engine made before there was a loud grumbling and suddenly his truck was lurching forward. McCoy hit the break with both his feet but it seemed that the old things had forgotten their job as he drove into the shed doors. McCoy coughed as he was surrounded by dirt before he started the engine again, flinching as the doors fell to the ground before he drove the car from the back yard to the front. It groaned when it stopped, he used the emergency break this time and McCoy patted her nicely on her steering wheel before he got out.

There was a high pitch noise behind him and before McCoy could even turn around suddenly Scotty was standing in front of his truck, wet from his shower but at least in pants as he stared disbelieving at the truck.

"Ah was wonderin' how weh'd get to town but look at her." Scotty made an almost guttural sound in the back of his throat as he said 'her' and McCoy didn't know why he almost felt it sounded inappropriate. Scotty touched the hood delicately before his eyes widened as he stared at the ground. "Bless my pap she's got wheels!"

"You need to put a shirt on before we head to town." McCoy rolled his eyes as Scotty started touching the wheels. He was about to just head inside to grab his jacket before he paused and glared at the engineer. "You're not allowed to touch her engine."

Scotty looked like McCoy had just told him the Enterprise had exploded. The other man stared at the truck longingly before he let out a defeated sigh and made his way back into the house to grab the rest of his clothes before they went to town.

The truck took a few times to start and Scotty looked like he was about to explode if he didn't check the engine but McCoy got it moving and soon they were on their way back to town. The air didn't work so they had to roll down their windows and the radio was too old of a model to actually pick up any music so McCoy settled for silence as he rolled along the rode, several other cars passing them in interest.

Scotty however, could only take so much silence.

"So yeh'r family were farmers?" Scotty smiled at the doctor who in return gave the engineer an annoyed glance. "Ah'm not pryin' Ah just thought it was interestin'. Meh father was a barman and meh mum stayed home with meh and mah sister."

McCoy didn't say anything to that so Scotty just took it as permission to keep talking, after all he didn't really mind sharing about his childhood.

"Meh pap was always gone, worked all day at de bar cause the pubs back home stayed opened from mornin' to night. Meh mum used to say it was because the city ran on liquor but Ah suppose it was because there wasn't much else to do." Scotty closed his eyes as enjoyed the wind from the window. "Parents died before Ah got accepted to Star Fleet, some idiot forgot to hook up the right valve in their transport shuttle."

Scotty paused at that realizing he was getting on a rather depressing topic before he turned towards McCoy with a grin and noticed the doctor giving sideways glance. "Meh sister still lives in Scotland with her family. A son and daughter that one has. She's always nagging meh about starting meh own family but it's hard to settle down with opportunities like the Enterprise in meh face."

There was silence again and Scotty just sighed as he glanced at the farms they were passing. He didn't mean to bring up the Enterprise because now he was feeling slightly depressed about the whole ordeal. They should have had his trial before he went on leave so he would at least know whether or not he had a chance.

"My grandfather was a farmer." McCoy stated suddenly causing the engineer to give the doctor his complete attention. The good doctor looked grumpy and embarrassed at the same time as he kept his eyes on the rode as they finally made it into the town. McCoy didn't look like he was going to add anymore to that but Scotty still consider it a win for him as the truck found its into a park spot, McCoy pulling hard on the emergency break before it came to a stop.

"Ah really could fix those breaks-"

"Just get enough food and whatever else you might need to last a week so I can park it in the shed again." McCoy gave Scotty a pointed looked before the engineer sighed and they made their way into the first shop. Scotty was pointedly glancing at the parts shop across the way and McCoy just rolled his eyes at the engineer before glancing at his watch. "How about we meet up at the truck in thirty minutes, get what you _need_ and then be there or else I'll leave your ass."

"Aye!" Scotty gave off a mock salute before he ran across the street and into the small shop. McCoy found himself smirking at the other man's back before he shook his head and made his way into the shop.

He needed blankets, a pillow, food, something to drink, a cup would be a good idea too and maybe he could find a used computer so he could call Jim later to let his friend know he had made it to the house, grant it with a forced travel partner, but he figured while Jim was more than likely not worried about McCoy making it safely to Georgia it would be a decent excuse to call his friend.

Scotty smiled at the men in the parts shop before he turned his attention to the selection at hand. He was surprised with selection the small town had before he noticed something shining in the corner. He walked over and moved the parts on top of it gently before he lifted the disc like object with a gleam in his eyes.

"Bless my sister…" Scotty fit the disc underneath one arm as he started going through the rest of the parts. He had an idea, a very brilliant idea.

If it worked that was.

"I've never seen you in town before." A large man that had walked over to the engineer frowned slightly at the man.

"Ah'm visiting with a…" Could he really call the doctor a friend? Scotty weighed it in his mind for a few seconds before shrugging as he smiled at the other man, after all everyone was a friend to Scotty. "A friend, Doct'r McCoy."

"Oh Leonard's back?" The big man shook his head. "Never thought that boy would return after his divorce…"

Scotty remained quiet either to see if the man would say more or to respect McCoy's privacy and not pry; he didn't really know which at the moment as he noticed a few boxes on the floor that looked neglected and very promising. The man watched Scotty kneel down before he started laughing, the other men in the shop coming over to see what was so funny.

"Why you messing with those parts? They're only good for building things like-"

"Ah know." Scotty gave off a grin. "And Ah plan to build one."

The three men were silent for a second before suddenly asking Scotty all sorts of questions about what he was planning on building. The bigger man even went into the back of the story and pulled out a few more boxes that he thought might be helpful for the engineer's project. They were impressed with Scotty's experience in space, he had left out his punishment on Delta Vega, and soon they were all friends comparing old war stories of engine accidents before Scotty managed to carry out six boxes to the truck, after a few trips and then the men were happy to give Scotty the direction to his next stop.

Scotty thought he could get used to a town like this.

McCoy sighed as he found a cart to throw stuff into as he walked the story and proceeded to grab things he thought he might need as he passed them. The girl running the shop smacked her gum as she rang everything into her computer before he bagged it and took it to his truck, which now had some closed boxes in its back. McCoy glared at the boxes before he threw his bags in and then proceeded to walk over the grocer, unfortunately he didn't have a working stove in the house anymore so he had to grab either replicator cards or food that didn't need to be cooked.

He made it to his truck with the food with only a minute left to spare as the put the groceries in the back too, noticing some more boxes had found their way in. He glared at them again before he proceeded to check his watch. He would just have to live off the bottle he had packed for the week, he mentally sighed before he got into his seat and started the truck.

He was about to pull out of the space before noticed Scotty sprinting towards the truck from down the street, the engineer was carrying a rather full duffle back and another bag in his other arm as he made his way over. He threw the duffle in the back before jumping into the passenger seat, panting as he smiled over at McCoy.

"Thirty minutes went by faster than Ah thought they would." He lifted the bag he was still holding up to McCoy so the doctor could hear the familiar clinking of glass bottles. "But Ah couldn't leave without getting the essentials."

"You know what Scotty?" McCoy smiled as he opened the bag and noticed a bottle of Tennessee Whiskey, along with several different types of Scotch. "I think we might become friends after all."

Scotty just laughed as he hit the side of the truck, McCoy finished pulling out of the parking spot and they made their way back to the house. Scotty opened a bottle of Scotch and took a swig before passing it to the doctor who made a comment about drinking and driving before he took a swig himself.

Hell, McCoy was almost willing to let Scotty mess with the truck's breaks just for grabbing alcohol, not that he was going to inform the engineer of that mental decision.

The ride back to the house seemed to pass by a lot quicker than the initial drive to the city; McCoy actually taking part in the small talk about drinks and favorite bars to visit in San Francisco. Scotty, for someone who had been off planet for an extended amount of time could actually name more bars than McCoy, not that the doctor was one for social drinking but he didn't frequent a few of them in his time of gallivanting with Jim.

And that had been pretty educational in and of itself.

It was actually nice having Scotty around for a few moments as McCoy pulled into his driveway and drove the truck back into the shed, making a mental note to see if he could fix the doors before he parked and remembered the suspicious cardboard boxes in the back. He eyed them again as Scotty lifted one with great effort informing the doctor that he really probably didn't want to know what was in there.

"What's in there?" And sometimes McCoy's mouth didn't really listen to his head.

"Ah've got myself a lil' project to work on." Scotty stopped as he glanced around the shed with interest. He paused as he gave McCoy a slightly pleading glance as he placed the box he was carrying on the ground, just inside the shed.

"If you promise to not mess with any of my things then you can use the shed." McCoy sighed as he grabbed his stuff and then hauled it towards the house. Scotty smiled brightly at him making the doctor blush as he grumbled to himself about going soft.

The rest of the afternoon was actually rather peaceful.

Scotty fixed the replicator so that it was able to produce the food from the newer cards McCoy had bought. He fixed the cooler so both men had a place to store their drinks and get ice, if they needed it. Scotty also fixed McCoy's lawn mower as the doctor had wanted to cut the grass, the engineer was more than happy to work on the antique grass cutter.

Everything in the shed seemed antique to Scotty, things dated back at least twenty years but some parts Scotty only remembered seeing in engineering catalogues. McCoy informed the engineer it was because his family didn't throw anything away until it couldn't be fixed anymore, and even then, sometimes they held onto it for sentimental reasons.

Scotty helped McCoy pick up the yard, often finding forgotten toys or equipment hidden in the long grass before he started working on clearing himself a small space in the shed as the doctor mowed the lawn. It was hot outside, the warm air now working against the engineer as he tried to organize everything he had gotten at the parts shop, actually looking forward to his small little project before he started working on fixing the shed doors that had fallen off.

McCoy wiped his forehead as he stopped the mower and parked it outside of the shed, not bother to put it in since it seemed Scotty was working on the doors. He was actually thankful that the other man had forced himself along for the trip, while McCoy was sure he would have been able to survive on his own, it was still nice to see little parts of his father's home get fixed. The doctor made his way into the house, kicking his dirty boots off by the back door before he made his way up stairs. It was finally near evening and McCoy was actually getting pretty hungry but he was sweaty and smelly at the moment.

McCoy held onto his change of clothes and towel as he glared at complex looking shower. He was down to a tee shirt and boxers before he opened the casing so that he could get a good look at the buttons. It seemed pretty simple enough; there was an 'H' and a 'C' and then some lever…and about fifty other buttons and knobs that just made the thing look more like space ship that just a shower.

"Damn advances in technology…" McCoy paused for a second as he considered the option of going to ask Scotty if he knew how to work it since it seemed the engineer was capable with almost all forms of machinery before he shook his head.

He could take a damn shower on his own, he was a grown man.

And a doctor at that, how hard could it really be?

McCoy stripped out of the remainder of his clothes before he finally got into the shower, deciding he probably really did need to bathe after mowing the lawn. He sighed as he glanced around the shower one more time, noticed that there didn't actually seem to be any sort of nozzle for the spray and just grumbled as he stared at the buttons.

Star Fleet didn't even have showers this complicated looking, it was usually just the bare essentials, and McCoy really didn't want to know what special things this shower did. He briefly wondered if this is where most of his alimony went before he sighed and pressed the 'H' button.

Nothing happened.

McCoy hit it again a little firmer this time but still got the same response. He took glanced around the console of buttons and didn't see anything that looked like a power button so he took a step back hoping that would help the situation.

It was apparently what he was supposed to do, the shower seemed to have senses him suddenly and then there was a scolding hot water filling the bottom of the shower and getting onto the floor of the bathroom. McCoy swore as he hit the 'C' button to try and cool it down, only to have a cold mist hit his back causing him to slide against the panel of buttons, his hand hitting and clicking every button in its path.

The next few minutes were hell.

A long tube lowered from the ceiling with a nozzle at the end of it, hitting McCoy in the head. The doctor glared at it for a few seconds wondering if he was supposed to grab it as he tried to hit a few more buttons and finally got the scolding water at his feet to cool down. Apparently he was supposed to grab it because the next thing he knew, it was filled with water and the pressure cause the tube to fling into the air, hitting him square on the face before it shot off water everywhere.

A small wall started rising from the ground, trapping him in the shower and the shields that were supposed to keep the water in vanished letting the rest of the bathroom get soaked. McCoy noticed a blinking light at the edge of the wall and hit it as hard as he could, praying it was some sort of power device before loud music assaulted his ears.

"Who the hell needs a radio in their shower?" McCoy yelled as he hit some more buttons, effectively getting sprayed down with an obscene amount of soap, the bottom half of the shower filling with hot water, not as scolding this time, the lights turned off and candles suddenly appeared; the tube still hitting McCoy every few seconds as it sprayed it's high pressured water everywhere but on the soap covered man, some multi color light showed stared occurring on shower floor and before McCoy scream in frustration the tube came back swiping under his legs and sending him harshly to the water and bottom of the shower.

"AAAAAgh!" McCoy shouted as he came back over the water, the music seemed to have gotten louder, the water higher, and the soap was now spraying everywhere as he just started kicking the console praying it would just stop.

Scotty for one was confused as to what was going on upstairs.

He had come inside after he fixed the doors to the shed and had decided to grab himself a drink before he went upstairs to get a shower before dinner. He heard loud music getting muffled through the floor and several loud bangs and briefly wondered if he should stay downstairs a little while longer. It was when he heard the doctor yell that he ran up the stairs, slid on the water that was now in the hallway before he knocked on the door.

"Doct'r?"

"Damn it Scotty!" Was all he heard before the distinctive noises of splashing and something metal hitting wood. He heard the doctor swear before McCoy yelled again. "Turn this damn thing off before it kills me!"

Scotty didn't need to be told twice as he wiggled the door knob to see that it was locked. He grabbed his screw driver from his tool belt that he was glad he was still wearing before shoving it between the door and the frame and popping the door open, glad that the house didn't have electric doors at the moment.

The sight that met him was anything if surprising. There was soap dripping from the ceiling just before water was sprayed at Scotty making the engineer soaked. Scotty swore as he saw McCoy trying to wrestle with the tube thing before he ran over to the console and looked at the buttons. It would be a lot easier to see if they weren't covered in soap.

He hit a few buttons before his face was assaulted with bath salts causing the Scot to swear before as he tried to wipe it off. He heard McCoy go under the water again before his back was hit by something hard sending him into the shower contraption. Scotty wiped the salt off his eyes before he grabbed some tools, took a deep breath and went under the water to take apart the controls.

The doctor's shouts and the loud music was muffled in the water to sound more like a heavy base before Scotty managed to take the lid to the control wires off. He forced himself up to get some fresh air, barely making it out of the water before some tray flew out of the wall hitting him on the head and sending him back under. He felt two hands grab his shirt before he was pulled out again the doctor yelling at him. "It won't stop! I'm not even pressing buttons anymore!"

"It's confused doct'r!" Scotty shouted back before bubbles were squirted at his face. "Ah can turn it off Ah think!"

"Don't tell me, just do it!" McCoy shoved the engineer out of the way of the tube as it swung towards them.

Scotty took another breath before he went under again, finding the blinking lights at the bottom of the shower annoying before he reached into the console. He couldn't find a override switch which meant the shower itself was probably imported, so he did the next best thing and grabbed a handful of wires and just yanked.

McCoy let out a sigh of relief as the tube retracted back to the hellhole it came from. The water started draining and everything seemed to start shutting down. Scotty coughed as he came out of the water before he smiled over at the doctor, blushing at the state of undress of the other man before turning away. McCoy paid the other man no mind as he tried to catch his breath. Scotty managed to step over the lowering wall before suddenly there was a loud guttural noise from the machine. Scotty taking a step back before the bathroom and the two men were covered in pink bubbles from the apparent soap explosion.

Scotty tried to hold back but the sight of the miserable doctor covered in pink soap was too much. He let out a loud laugh before chuckling, reaching down and grabbing the other man's soap covered soaking towel before handing it out to the doctor. McCoy in returned let out an almost disbelieving laugh before he gave the laughing engineer a pointed glare, grabbed the towel from the laughing man, wrapped it around himself and proceeded to stomp out of the messed bathroom.

"I'm going to use the hose outside." He grumbled loudly as he stepped through the puddles in the hallway, down the steps and towards the back yard. He could still hear Scotty laughing, a bit died down now, as he made his way outside and found the hose by the dried up weeds where a garden used to be.

"Who needs a shower that does all that crap?" McCoy yanked at the hose roughly before turning it on, the water was chilly but it would do, before he lifted it over his head and proceeded to get all of the soap off him. All of the soap that smelled strangely feminine, like fruit…McCoy scrubbed harder.

McCoy sighed as he finally got the soap off, surprised that he actually felt clean after that whole mess before he stomped back in the house. He would need to put clothes on before he cleaned up the dripping mess upstairs. The doctor paused as he made his way up the steps realizing that it looked like Scotty had mopped up the water. He jumped into this room and slipped on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed a shirt as he made his way to the bathroom. Holding his towel up to use as a shield just in case the machine decided to attack again, McCoy opened the door.

"Nothin' like a nice bath to relax the workin' man, right doct'r?" Scotty was sitting in the shower, that now looked more like a bathtub, enjoying what McCoy could only recognize as a bubble bath. "Ah threw all the wet clothes in the sink and started hankering with yeh shower, Ah think ah get how she works now. Pretty simple too once yeh learn what the buttons do."

McCoy just shook his head. "Well I'm glad someone gets to enjoy that thing."

"Oh!" Scotty was positively beaming at the doctor, despite how awkward the engineer probably should have been feeling given that he was naked and in a bubble bath. "Look at this nifty trick!"

Scotty scooted forward to hit the buttons on the console before an opening appeared on the wall to the shower. McCoy leaned forward so that he could see what was inside and was greeted with the sight of a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"Who needs tea and food while they bathe?" McCoy looked over at the Scotsman only to be greeted with a knowing grin.

"Who doesn't?" Scotty grabbed the sandwich and lifted in the air as if he was toasting McCoy before he took a bite. "Ah think it's brilliant."

"Well after your done eating and bathing you can show me how to work it, and by work it I mean I only want a normal shower." McCoy wrapped the towel around his neck before he made his way out of the bathroom.

"It can also make snow, show videos, wash and dry clothes, and!" McCoy turned as he opened the door to see whatever trick Scotty was really excited about before he left. The engineer smiled as he pressed a button and then suddenly a small round object floated down from the ceiling before it started spinning slowly creating different light patterns against the wall. "Disco ball!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Scotty smiling as the doctor frowned at him.

"I need a drink." And with that the good doctor left the engineer to his own devices as he made his way down the stairs, mulling over the thought of calling his ex wife and demanding she take the shower with her to her new home before he just sighed found a bottle of whiskey.

It had been a terribly long day.

OOO

.

.

.

.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
